


Hurt Again

by Silvera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvera/pseuds/Silvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought that Stiles' more frequent visits to the hospital was because of his usual clumsiness, no one guessed his new boyfriend was the cause of it.</p><p>Derek figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a weird one folks. Enjoy?!

The first injury was just a bruise. Stiles said that he fell and with his track record for these kinds of things everyone just shook their heads and dismissed it, but Derek was suspicious of the way his heart skipped but ignored it because there was more important matters to tend to. 

The second was a black eye. Stiles claimed that he ran into a wall. This was the second injury of the week so Derek was starting to get curious. He drew the line at the third injury when Stiles ended up in hospital for a broken arm. Derek drew up just outside the hospital in his black camaro and practically jogged inside the hospital. While he was trying to get Stiles' room number off a nurse Mellisa had walked over.

"Its okay Rosie, he's a friend. I'll take him to Mr. Stilinski's room myself." With that the nurse went back to her work and Derek followed Mellisa off down the hall. Stiles was in room number 302 and Derek hesitated outside the door. Mellisa turned to him with a knowing smile and touched his arm lightly before walking away again.

The solid wooden door was the only thing standing between Derek and his hurt pack member but Derek felt that something was wrong. That is when he picked it up. There was a second scent in there, it was male and very obviously not human and whatever it was it was enraged. He heard Stiles whimper from the other side of the door and he heard faint sobbing as well as him whispering he was sorry.

Derek burst into the room, ready to fight whatever was hurting Stiles, his Stiles. What he saw was a tall, bulky man with tanned skin, brunette hair and grey eyes. He was kneeling on Stiles' bed, grabbing his broken arm with his face inches from Stiles'.

"Uh-um-uh Sourwolf this is my uh-boyfriend, Shane." Stiles stammered while using his free arm to dab the tears from his face. Shane turned to face him with a sly smile and let go of Stiles but didn't take a step away from the boy. Derek looked between the two of them and his wolf howled as his realization dawned on him.

So this is what's been hurting Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek could feel his blood boil with anger. He stared at the tall man looming over Stiles and he just wanted to rip his throat out. He barely suppressed a growl when the man, Shane, grinned at his rage. Now that he was closer he could smell that Shane was also a werewolf and that means that Shane could tell that Stiles was his mate. It was very obvious in the way that Stiles had Derek's scent rubbed all over him. So very slowly Shane bent down, grabbed Stiles' chin and brought him in for a rough kiss. All the while he stared at Derek. Derek knew it was a challenge, a dare for Derek to fight him and claim Stiles fr himself but he knew he couldn't fall for it. As much as it pained him not to, so he slipped back into his ,mask and covered over the look of disgusted outrage with one of polite indifference.

Once Shane had pulled away Stiles started gasping for air and his eyes flicked nervously between the two werewolves. "Sourwolf, what are you doing here?" he asked finally to break the silence. Dragging his eyes away from Shane he turned to look at Stiles and finally asses the full extent of his injuries. He smelled pain coming from the boy but he also stank of morphine so the pain must of been inflicted minutes ago. Derek growled in his chest knowing who had caused it. Turning back to Stiles he started again. His black eye from a couple of days ago had been hit again because it was more swollen, there were bruises on his neck and collar bone before his shirt stops you from seeing more skin, his lip is torn, his arm is obviously broken and his leg is in a funny position but Derek can't see why because his trouser legs are in the way. He steps closer to the boy but Shane blocks his path. He stares him in the eye, a snarl on his face when it hits him. Alpha. That makes things so much more complicated for Derek. His initial plan was to wait until Stiles was safe in his loft then go track him down and beat the shit out of him until he submits but now he's got to think of his advanced strength, heightened senses and his pack.

Shane's smirk grows wider when he sees Derek's realization and he backs off a step but still hovers over everything Derek does. Thankfully though Mellisa came in and stared between Stiles and Shane in a disapproving fashion. "Excuse me sir, who said you could be in here?" 

"Oh, I'm his boyfriend." He said gesturing at Stiles. Mellisa's expression didn't change.

"Well I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She walked inside the room and waited until he started to get moving. With one final glare at Derek he left.

"Stiles honey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Mellisa said as she checked over Stiles' injuries.

"Yeah, I know I can." He replied sheepishly.

"Well do you want to tell me anything about your new boyfriend?" She said care evident in her voice. Stiles considered this for a moment, an internal war behind those big doe eyes.

"No," he whispered as if he was disappointed with himself. She just rubbed his arm lovingly and turned to Derek, who was still staring at the door just waiting for that son of a bitch to come back.

"Derek." He turned around. "I'm guessing that you will be taking care of Stiles since his dad is out of town."

"Yes, I will be taking him straight back to my loft when you say that he is ready to go."

"Derek you don't have to do that, I'll be fine on my own." Stiles pipes up from the bed.

"No Stiles you will be staying with me and that's final." Derek said in his commanding alpha voice.

"Okay good, he can go now and I recommend you take him soon in case he comes back," she gestures disdainfully at the door. Derek huffs in agreement.

"Well Stiles is pretty loaded on morphine so he shouldn't really walk yet, do you want me to bring in a wheel chair?"

"No, thank you Mellisa I've got him from here." He smiles.

"Okay well here is a prescription for the pain. Make sure he takes them twice a day." She glares at Stiles while handing over a small orange pills bottle to Derek. Saying goodbye she walks out, leaving Stiles and Derek alone together.

"Hey Derek."

"Yes Stiles."

"If I can't walk and we have no wheel chair, how am I gonna get out of here." Derek smiles and pockets the pills before going over to Stiles bed and scooping him up effortlessly. 

"Ah, Derek put me down." Stiles shrieks.

"But I thought you wanted to get out of here." Derek laughs as Stiles halfheartedly shoves at his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you are still reading this than thank you. This is a pretty calm chapter (but don't worry I promise there will be a huge friggin fight in tomorrows chapter ;P) Enjoy!

All the way out to Derek's camaro Stiles made complaints on how Derek thought that "you are all above everyone else because of your might wolfy powers and how you used anyone how you want especially me because you make me do all the research and, you are currently carrying me bridal style to your car!" 

"You know you're right, but that also means that I could drop you so stop ranting. Anyway the car is here." Derek chuckled opening the door and planting Stiles in the passenger seat. He walked around the car, got in the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. The drive was short and silent it wasn't long before they were pulling up to Derek's loft. Derek went up to open the doors before going back to pick Stiles up.

Derek made his way up the stairs as slowly as he could without rousing suspicion. He was really enjoying the close contact of his mate pressed up against him and he wolf seemed happier knowing that it was protecting Stiles, but then he thought back to what he was protecting him from. He started about thinking of all the different ways he could get to Shane. He thought of using his claws and teeth and just ripping him to shreds but then he considered going for a full on fight and if he won he would ban Shane from his territory and shame and humiliate him.

"Derek? Derek?" Stiles was looking at him worriedly.

"Huh, yeah, what?" Derek asked confused.

"You kinda started growling then you stopped moving and now your eyes are red, are you alright?" There was concern in Stiles eyes and Derek changed his own eyes back to their usual kaleidoscope of colours.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." He said and began walking up the stairs again. The entire time Stiles was just staring at him, a small crease in his brow that said he was worried and confused and he didn't know what to do. Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles' cheek in an attempt to calm him. Stiles relaxed more and bared his neck to Derek. Derek's heart leaped when he saw this. That is usually what wolves do when someone in there pack needs support, it is a common gesture used by mares. Wasting no time Derek leaned forward and nuzzled against Stiles' throat, breathing in his scent and marking him with his own.They finally made it to the door and Derek opened it and walked inside, placing Stiles on the sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Derek called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I would kill for some curly fries and a burger right now." Stiles beamed from the living room. Chuckling Derek walked back into the living room with a glass of water for Stiles and one of the pills Mellisa gave him for pain.

"If you take your pill I will go get you large curly fries and a burger from any place you want." It didn't take long for Stiles to agree, he took the pill straight from Derek's hand and gulped down a mouthful of water then looked up at Derek expectingly. Derek laughed and shook his head and went to grab his leather jacket while Stiles spit fired the name of a burger joint across town. As Derek walked out the door and went to his camaro he could smell the scent of Stiles' boyfriend. He dismissed it because since he had been carrying Stiles the smell must have rubbed off on his clothes but he couldn't shake the sense of someone watching him. He was about to investigate when his phone buzzed. He reached into his jacked pocket and pulled it out.

From Stiles:  
And you better go to the right place. I WILL KNOW IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!

Laughing at the text he forgot whatever he was thinking about and got into his car. The drive was about fifteen minutes long, he ended up pulling up in front of a small burger joint on a street corner. When he walked inside he saw that the interior was much nicer than the exterior. The walls were painted a calming blue with posters of deals they were doing. The smell of cooking meat made his mouth water and he walked up to a smiling girl behind the counter.

"Can I have two large fries and two burgers, please." 

"Would you like any drinks with that?" she chirped.

"Yeah, two medium diet cokes." She smiled and began getting it started. It was only a couple of minutes before he was called to take it. He walked towards the desk thanked her and paid before going back to his car.

When he got up to the loft he was tempted to hide Stiles' food and trick him into thinking he didn't get it. But when he opened the door he forgot all about it and nearly dropped the food.

Stiles was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know and I'm sorry but Stiles has to be gone you have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happens to him and if you like him now is the time to be prepared. :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT HITS THE FAN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Stiles.

The roar Derek let out was of pure anger. He could smell him. He had dared to enter his home. Take HIS mate. Derek didn't care if he had to face a whole pack alone. He didn't care if he had to face an army. He was getting his mate back. He dropped the food he was carrying and he shifted into his half form. He sniffed around the loft until he finally picked up the right scent. He whined a little because it smelt of fear and sadness and pain.

*****

He tracked the scent for an hour until it finally led him to the forest. He was already half shifted by the time he was in the forest. He was close to the centre of the forest when he smelt it, smelt him. At first he could only smell Shane but then he smelt something else. He couldn't tell what it was because it was covered in pain and blood and fear. Whatever it was it made Derek's wolf whimper and howl and claw at the cage it was kept in, in Derek's chest. Cautiously, Derek approached the site he was greeted with made his eyes prick with unshod tears. Shane was sitting on the stump of a tree in his half-shifted form, licking blood off of his claws. Derek turned his head to see the non-moving form of Stiles.

His clothes were shredded and every inch of his skin was black and purple and there were cuts and lashes littered all over his body. He was lying in a growing pool of his own blood. Derek had to strain to hear his heartbeat and even then it was slow and faint. He felt his wolf rise to the surface and he pounced at Shane, he changed into full form in mid air and he landed on Shane as a proper wolf.

He had soft black fur covering his entire body and he had a long tail and perked up black ears. His eyes were glowing crimson and his long white dagger fangs were bared and his claws were sharp and dangerous. The second he touched Shane he used his claws to slash him and he sunk his teeth into the closest bit of flesh and he savoured the crunch of bones breaking he heard. He sunk his teeth further in when Shane tried to shake him off. He heard Shane scream and yell and felt him turn into his wolf form as well. 

Shane had light brown fur and his tail was shorter. He was a lean wolf and his claws and teeth looked sharpened to points. He smelt of Stiles' blood and that only made Derek angrier. He lunged again but Shane side stepped and turned on him, slashing his claws through Derek's back. Derek let out a low whine before turning back and biting him wherever he was closest. He ended up biting Shane's muzzle. This meant that Shane couldn't open his mouth to bite back, Derek used this to his advantage and used his claws to slice Shane's throat. Derek knew that he had hit an artery by the amount of blood that came out. Finally Shane managed to shake Derek off and he went for Derek's throat as well.

Derek managed to move just in time so that Shane caught his shoulder instead. Derek decided to go for the other side of Shane's throat to tear his other artery. He pounced but Shane dodged and bit Derek's front leg, snapping the bone. Derek whimpered and bit Shane on the back of his neck. He felt the bones of the spine next to his teeth so he tightened his grip and broke them.

Shane collapsed instantly, he fell on a heap on he forest floor. He stared at Derek as he watched him circle around him, he didn't even whimper when he saw Derek bare his teeth and dig them right into the soft flesh of his throat. Now that Shane was dead Derek backed up and limped over to Stiles. He nuzzled him and whined to say that it was over but Stiles didn't move. Derek tried again, this time louder. Nothing. Finally Derek used his snout to push Stiles shoulder so he rolled onto his back. That's when he realised.

Stiles wasn't breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break out the tissues guys this won't be pretty.

"STILES! STILES!" Derek was screaming, desperately trying to wake Stiles up. Derek had been to busy fighting to notice that Stiles heartbeat was too slow and stopped. Stiles had been clinically dead for six minutes. Derek remembered that his mother taught him that if this ever happened to a human he should start compressions. Carefully, Derek positioned him so he was lying fully on his back and started pushing down on Stiles chest, careful to keep his strength in check so he didn't break anything. Derek knew that people could survive if you kept pumping the blood around their bodies like this but you need to do it continuously until the ambulance arrived. Derek needed an ambulance. His phone's in his trouser pocket. Which is currently four feet away. Derek didn't know what to do. He needed to continue compressions but the compressions would be worth nothing if there wasn't an ambulance to shock Stiles heart.

Using his enhanced speed Derek ran over, grabbed his trousers and ran back then continues compressions one handed. Using his other hand he rummaged through the pockets of his jeans until he found his phone. He looked through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

"Scott!"

"Derek? What is it?"

"I need you to get your mum and get her to bring as much medical equipment as she can and those things they use to shock peoples hearts."

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"Stiles' heart isn't beating."

"WHAT!?!"

"His new boyfriend has been beating him up and he took Stiles from my loft, beat him up really bad and now I'm doing compressions and will you just hurry!"

"Yes, I'll go tell her now. Stay on the phone." Derek could hear Scott running through the phone, after a minute he heard more running and then Mellisa was on the line.

"Derek, I need you to tell me what condition Stiles is in."

"He's covered in bruises, there are deep cuts on his back and chest, there are scrapes all over him and he isn't breathing."

"How long have you been doing compressions?"

"Uh...ten maybe fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Derek I'm on my way over now."

"Don't bring an ambulance!"

"Why not?"

"Because there is a body here that has been ripped to shreds by a wolf." There was a pause.

"Okay, I'll just bring medical equipment but we are taking him to a hospital."

"I-I Don't think you can."

"We can take him to Deaton's!" Scott yelled out from the other end.

"Yeah okay."

"Okay Derek I'm driving over now. I will be there in a couple of minutes." Then she hung up.

Derek looked back down at Stiles. His face was pale and his lips were going blue.

"Come on Stiles. Hang on. Please for me. You can't leave me...Not like everyone else."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the late update and for the really short chapter but I didn't have much time to write it. I promise I will do more tomorrow but for the time being sorry.

Derek didn't know how much time it took for Mellisa, Scott and the rest of the pack to turn up. The second they got there all of them surrounded Stiles and Derek, Mellisa was carrying some Portable Defibrillator. She cut open Stiles plaid shirt and squirted a transparent gel onto them before rubbing them together and placing them on Stiles' chest. She called something out to Scott but Derek wasn't listening. Nothing happened. She called something else out and shocked him again. Nothing happened. She yelled one more time and shocked him again. Stiles spluttered and chocked and Derek felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. He could hear everyone let out the breath they didn't know they had been holding.

Derek was too exhausted emotionally and physically so he just stood back and let everyone else pick Stiles up and carry him to the car. Derek slipped back into his jeans and then followed. They drove for about ten minutes and all the while Derek was absently carding his fingers through his mates hair because Stiles had been positioned so that he was lying down on everyone's lap with Derek at his head, Scott next to Derek and Jackson at his feet. When they arrived at the clinic the vet already seemed to be waiting for them. They moved Stiles into a back room and Deaton began treating Stiles' injuries. Derek just sat on the sidelines, refusing to leave.

*****

Waking up was strange. There was a really bright light above him that made him squint and turn his head away. There was a tall, shadowy figure standing around him and for a moment it blocked out the light. At first Stiles thought the figure was Deaton and that he was at the vets clinic being fixed up but the more he focused on it the clearer it became. It was Derek.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Why aren't you getting fixed up from your fight with Shane?"

Derek didn't reply, just stroked his cheek and stepped back, letting the light blind Stiles again. Squinting to open his eyes Stiles tried to focus on the light. Then he saw something inside it move.

He looked closer until he saw a woman. She had long brunette hair that matched her doe eyes and framed her beautiful face. She had creamy skin and a loving smile. Her hand was reached out towards Stiles.

"Mum?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it's late but I've been packing for school tomorrow and a big thank you to all of you out there who have been following me all along and supporting me it means a lot. You name will probably be in the notes at the end so fell free to go check and if you're not then leave me a comment and I'll put you on the next post just to say thanks to all of you guy. You are the best. Enjoy!!

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, in a mix of suspicion, happiness and caution. She just looked down at him with the same beautiful smile that she always used to and said, "I've come to see if it is your time, my love."

"What do you mean my time?" She looked at her son, a little sadly, and motioned to the darker side of the room where Derek was standing. 

"You, Stiles, can choose whether you think it is time for you to leave and join me or stay here," she gestured to the shadowed area again. Stiles turned to Derek, and then back to her, he was torn and didn't know which to choose.

"It's okay sweetheart. You don't have to come with me just because you think I need company. All your friends are there, Scott, Isaac, Derek. And do you really think your father can bear to lose another one of us?" She smiled.

"But mum I don't want to leave you." Stiles whispered, tears falling down his cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm always gonna be with you. And right now I need you to take care of your father for me." Stiles couldn't say anything, he nodded before he ran over to his mothers side and she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you Stiles."

"I love you too mum. I wanna stay." And with that she faded away from him and his whole world went dark. Pain exploded all across his body and he let out a piercing scream. He felt a pressure on his hand tighten and he heard someone saying that it was going to be okay.

He forced open his eyes to see Alan Deaton standing over him, blood covering his hands, he was repeating the phrase, "It's going to be okay."

Stiles looked down at his hand to see that the tight pressure was Derek squeezing his hand with both of his.

"Derek..." Stiles wheezed.

Derek looked up immediately and stared at Stiles. "Yeah, what is it?" I'm listening, you can tell me."

"Are you the real Derek now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to: Sydney, Kyandra, groovyger, Red_Tooth, John, Stilesfan2 and PinkImpala68. And one more thing, since school is back on starting tomorrow posts will be somewhere between 3:30 and 4:40. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this post is really late but homework is killer and I am trying to post everyday so don't worry about it. And to make up for it I tried to make this chapter longer. Enjoy!

Waking up was easier the second time round. The only bright light there was, was the, slightly harsh, overhead florescent light in the vets back room. Stiles opened his eyes slowly and let his vision adjust to the light. The pain from before wasn't as bad. He didn't feel the throbbing, agonizing pain from before; now it just felt like a dull throb through his entire body. He tried to move but only managed to flail around for a minute before he settled back down. He tried again, more slowly this time, he managed to get into a sitting position. He felt as if he were drunk, his movements were unsteady and clumsy and he felt light-headed. Looking sown at his arm he saw why. There was a small tube that had been fed through his arm and it was attached to what looked like an IV drip. He went to pull out the needle but thought better of just yanking the thing out of his arm because, A he was about as coordinated as a newborn baby giraffe right now, B it could be medicine and C he wasn't really on top of his game right now. So he left it be.

Surveying the room Stiles confirmed that he was indeed in Deaton's back room, for real this time, and he turned his head just in time to see the doors swinging open. In walked Derek. His navy-blue jeans were dirty and he was shirtless so you could see multiple gashes and bruises littering his torso. Most of the bruises were healing and were just barely yellowish splotches that were still fading and most of the cuts had been reduced to scrapes but there was was a lot (like seriously A LOT) of blood dripping down from Derek's leg. Derek looked surprised when he saw Stiles sitting up on the cool metal table in the centre of the room. 

"Stiles?" He said, slowly approaching the table.

"Derek?" Stiles asked cautiously, he wasn't sure if this was just another illusion so he tentatively reached a hand out towards Derek. Seeing this as some kind of invitation Derek rushed forward and grabbed his hand, cradling it in his own while kissing each knuckle gently. Blush crawled up Stiles neck and up to his cheeks as he watched Derek treat his hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Stiles drew his hand back and received a hurt look and a whine from Derek but he just went to caress Derek's stubbled jaw. He savoured the sensation of the rough hairs leaving the sensitive skin of his palm tingle.

"So it's really you?" Stiles asked. Derek looked confused but nodded none the less and nuzzled into Stiles touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked with a wounded look on his face.

"Tell you what?" Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"About...him." Derek spat, disgust evident in his voice. Realization dawned on Stiles and he stared down at his hands sheepishly.

"I-I didn't want you to worry." He whispered still not looking at Derek. Smiling fondly Derek used put his hand under Stiles' chin and raised his head up so that he was looking him straight in the eye.

"Stiles you have to tell me these sorts of things, I'm your alpha and I can't protect you if you shut me out. Promise you'll tell me things like this from now on."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Stiles mumbled staring into Derek's eyes, trying to decipher what their true colours were. Derek leaned in and Stiles leaned in further towards him, they got close enough that their noses were touching and they were sharing the same air. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned in further and Derek closed his eyes as well. There lips were a hairs width apart when they heard the doors slam open followed by a, "What the fuck have you done to my son!?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't post yesterday but not all the votes were in but they are now so, time to pucker up Sterek smoches.

The noise startled Derek and Stiles and they pulled apart. They both turned to see Sheriff Stilinski standing in the doorway. His face was red with anger but still a little pale from shock and worry, his hair was dishevelled from his hand being run through it too many times. His clothes were untidy and crumpled, he probably rushed over and didn't have time to dress properly. His eyes were darting around the room and widened the second the landed on Stiles.

He rushed over and Derek stepped back so that he wouldn't get pushed out of the way. The sheriffs hand went up to cup his sons cheeks but he thought better of it because of all the bruises so his hands just ghosted centimetres from his face. He took a second to take in all the cuts and bruises and the blood seeping through the bandages before he whispered, "Who did this to you?"

Stiles himself looked a little shock with the sudden appearance, it took him a second to answer but finally he said, "It was Shane." His father took a sharp intake of breath before letting his hands flopped back down to his sides, Stiles hung his head. Derek could smell the sharp scent of shame coming from Stiles and took a step forward again. You could see the disbelief in the sheriffs eyes and the amount of shame coming off of him too. The sheriff's jaw started working, he would keep opening and closing his mouth as he were about to say something but the words wouldn't pass his lips. When it finally looked like he was going to speak he was cut off when Stiles surged forward and wrapped his arms around him. The sheriff almost automatically returned the embrace and they both clung to each other for dear life. Stiles' face was buried in his fathers shoulder and the sheriff had his chin resting on the top of Stiles' head.

Feeling like he was imposing on a very intimate moment, Derek stepped back and exited the room. He went away from the door until the two were out of earshot so they could speak in privacy. It was another thirty minutes before the sheriff came out. He had his eyes on the floor and it looked like he was stunned and confused. When he finally got up the hall to where Derek was sitting he looked up and gave Derek a glare that far outmatched his own and made him, a 25 year old alpha werewolf, want to cower in a corner. Derek lowered his head to the sheriff as a sign of submission. The sheriff stood there for a minute longer until he finally whispered, "You have my permission." before walking away.

Confused, Derek went back to the room where Stiles was and looked at him sitting on the table. He winced at all the bruises and he knew that some of those cuts would scar. It took a minute before Stiles realized he was standing there. When he did he put his arms out and made grabby motions with his hands. Rolling his eyes fondly Derek huffed a laugh and walked towards him. He stood between Stiles legs and placed his hands on either side of Stiles' face.

"I think your dad just gave me permission to date you." Stiles smiled and leaned towards Derek until he was inches from his face.

"Well, go on then." Derek grinned before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Stiles' in a slow but passionate kiss. After about a minute he broke off, receiving a whine from Stiles. "You know that mates are forever, right?"

"Yep." Stiles said leaning forward for another kiss.

His healing would take a bit of time and he still needs to get over this mentally but with Derek there he would be okay. He would never be hurt again.

THE END!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love all of you guys who have followed me all the way through. Yes this is the end but comment if you want another teen wolf fiction or a different fandom. I hope you enjoyed and again I love you all. Bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting daily, leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading.


End file.
